Rain Can Make For a Magnificent Night
by Breathingsilently
Summary: Dramione one-shot on how rain can make a bad night into a wonderful night. First fic : hopefully its not as bad as i think. Please review and tell me what you think!


**Rain Can Make For a Magnificent Night /Dramione One-shot**

The rain was pouring. Hard. Thunder and lightning and everything in between. Draco found it calming, a perfect way to sleep at night.

He was in a deep slumber when he was awoken by a loud scream coming from the dorm next to his, Hermione Granger's. He suddenly jumped up from his bed and ran to the other room.

"Hermione?" He said when he came into the room. He finally found her in the corner of her bed, crying.

"Calm down, its okay, everything is going to be just fine." He says once he reached the bed. He didn't like seeing her like this. He held her, trying to calm her down.

After a while, he was still holding her, but she had finally calmed down. It seemed even the storm had calmed down. She looked up at him at the same time he looked at her and then Draco said, "Maybe I should go." He started to get up, when he heard her whisper a "Thank you".

Just when Draco reached the door, a large thunder came and he heard Hermione scream again. He didn't know what to do, stay with her until she calms down again, or walk out like he didn't hear anything?

_No_, Draco said to himself_, I have liked this girl all year and now when she needs me and I won't be there for her? _

He turned back around, a look of determination upon his face, and said:

"Maybe I should stay with you 'till morning"

"That would be nice… "Hermione responds. Draco realizes this is the first time she's really talked all night.

He closes the door and walks back to the bed where Hermione is. When he gets to the bed, he sits there awkwardly for a few minutes, when finally Hermione breaks the silence and says:

"Thank you."

"It's no problem really" He responds. Suddenly he feels Hermione getting close to him and finally put her arms around him. He doesn't know what to do, should he hug back? He finally put his arms tightly around her to make her feel secure and comfortable.

He looks down at Hermione just at the same time she's looking at him. He decides to do something insane. Completely bonkers. But he trusts what he is about to do. He leans in and kisses her. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

He was surprised when she started to kiss back. He was half ready for her to punch him in the face just like she had done in 3rd year. After the break the kiss, both gasping for air, they look at each other.

_Can she be anymore beautiful? _ He wonders.

_Can he be anymore irresistible? _She thinks. Before they can think anymore they throw themselves at each other and start kissing once again. A powerful hungry kiss.

They break away a few minutes later, once again gasping for air.

_Talk Hermione, speak. _She commands herself. She opens her mouth to speak but words can't come out.

"Draco I…" she starts to talk. Before she can say anymore he kisses her once more, before breaking apart.

"No Hermione, don't over think this. Think about how great the kiss felt; don't think about what might happen later, think about right now and what you want to do. " He says hoping she won't regret this.

"Draco, I don't regret the kiss. Not one bit. Actually I was going to admit my feeling for you."

"Feeling for me?" He says, his heart pounding a hundred times a minute.

"I love you" she says. "Ever since we started living together in the start of the year. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but its better to get it all out in the open."

Draco is shocked to say the least. _She loves me?_

He looks up and sees her looking at him, embarrassed. Then he realizes he hasn't said anything. But he couldn't find the right words to express how he feels about her.

He pulls her to him by her waist and kisses her. At this point they're no longer laying, more like sitting in the bed. He pulls away when he has to breathe again, but as he breathes in the air all he can think about is his mouth on her once again.

She looks at him, and says "So you feel the same way?"

"Of course, love. I love you more than anything." He replies.

They start to kiss once more. This time, his hands are wandering around her body. Her hands doing the same.

"I love you, "she whispers when he moves his mouth to her neck, making a mark to show that she belongs to him.

"I love you too" He replies. He stops kissing he neck and looks out. She follows his eyes and they look out the window and realize its morning. It's no longer raining and the sun is out and there are no clouds at sight. They haven't slept at all. Hermione looks at her clock on her bedside table and it reads 7:14 AM.

"Guess we made it through the night." She says a smile on her face as she remembers the wonderful night.

"Guess we did" He replies. They are both exhausted, and he makes her lie on the bed despite her pleads that they need to get to class.

"No," Draco tells her, "You haven't slept all night. You don't have to be in class every day, everybody needs a day off."

She knows he is right. Finally she gives in and lays down next to him on her bed. She snuggles up on to him and they fall into a deep sleep, together.

And they both know they're not going to be apart for a long time.


End file.
